1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a medical kit or system, and more particularly, relates to a medical system including a skin applicator for dispensing sterilizing fluid to a skin surface of a patient, a basin for collecting fluids and assorted additional surgical instrumentation required to perform a medical procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many medical procedures involve application of medicines, sterilizing fluids, antiseptics, gels, agents or other materials to portions of the body, such as the skin, for preparation, treatment, etc. Such medicines, sterilizing fluids, agents are typically transferred to the skin via an applicator. Conventional liquid applicators incorporate a glass ampoule or plastic blow-molded bottles for storing the liquid and a mechanism for fracturing the ampoule to release the stored liquid. The released liquid contacts a swab, foam pad or tip for application to the skin.
In addition to the task of applying sterilizing fluids to the skin surface, the medical procedure typically requires performance of additional medical or surgical tasks. These tasks may include aspiration or removal of body fluids from the treatment area, collection of the body fluids, application of medicants to the treatment and other tasks.